


Amicizia distrutta

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I grandi lupi [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Vampire Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: L'amicizia Jamie e Mandal avrà termine in una notte di Halloween.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Howling in the dark” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 613.★ Prompt/Traccia: 4. A e B sono amici/compagni da sempre. Durante la notte di Halloween uno viene morso da un licantropo e l’altro da un vampiro.





	Amicizia distrutta

Amicizia distrutta

 

“Hai sempre avuto questo buono odore?” chiese Jamie.

Mandal uggiolò piano, rabbrividendo, sentendo l’altro annusarlo e mise la sua nuova coda fra le zampe.

Jamie gli afferrò la spalla e gli annusò il collo, strofinandogli il naso sulla pelle, sentendolo guaire.

< Si tratta solo di Jamie… Dovrebbe essere lui ad aver paura di me, dopo quello che mi è successo. Mi sono trasformato e… >. Iniziò a pensare, abbassando le orecchie da lupo sulla testa.

“Sai, le creature della notte che ci stavano inseguendo erano due” sussurrò Jamie. Sbatté con forza Mandal contro un albero, facendolo gridare di dolore.

“Quel lupo gigantesco che ti ha inseguito era solo ‘l’animaletto’ della creatura che ci aveva puntato. Voleva me, ma ha pensato che far divertire il suo ‘cagnolino’ con te, facendoti mordere, mi avrebbe permesso di avere modo di nutrirmi appena risvegliato alla mia nuova vita” disse Jamie. Le sue iridi divennero rosse, brillando come braci nell’oscurità.

“Non capisco” biascicò Mandal.

_Mandal si raddrizzò il cerchietto con la freccia di plastica finta che teneva in testa, creando l’effetto di trapassargli la testa._

_“Non saremmo dovuti passare per il bosco” borbottò._

_“Non lo chiamerei bosco, sono un paio di alberi. Dai, arriviamo prima alla festa di Halloween di Sam passando da qui. Non vorrai perderti le belle fighe”. Scherzò Jamie._

_“Ci conosciamo da una vita, ma la tua ninfomania mi sorprende sempre. Cinque minuti non ci avrebbero cambiato la vita” borbottò Mandal._

_Si udì una risata alle loro spalle ed entrambi si voltarono._

_“Mi sa che non siamo gli unici che vogliono farsi notare alla festa” borbottò Jamie._

_Un immenso lupo bianco balzò da dietro un albero, ringhiando._

_Mandal gridò e cominciò a correre, Jamie corse nell’altra direzione. Mandal inciampò in una radice, ma continuò ad allontanarsi carponi._

_Il lupo balzò e lo atterrò, saltandogli sulla schiena, lo artigliò creando degli squarci sulla maglietta e il sangue iniziò a colare dalla ferita._

_Mandal gridò fino a farsi andare via la voce, la mole della creatura lo schiacciava, sentiva il suo fiato caldo e puzzolente intossicarlo, della saliva era colata dalla chiostra di denti dell’animale alla sua spalla._

_Il lupo mannaro lo morse, Mandal sgranò gli occhi, le sue pupille divennero gialle e presero tutto l’occhio. Gettò indietro la testa e ululò, gli comparvero orecchie e coda neri come i suoi capelli. La sua pelle divenne lattea._

_Il lupo mannaro si trasformò in un uomo muscoloso, ricoperto di cicatrici di artigliate, aveva la pelle nera, mentre coda e orecchie da lupo erano candide. Era nudo e spogliò con delle unghiate anche Mandal._

_Lo fece suo sotto la luce della luna piena, gli ululati dei due coprirono delle urla in lontananza._

 

Jamie spalancò le gambe dell’amico, premendo il ginocchio contro il suo membro, sentendolo eccitato.

Mandal gemette.

“Che diamine ti succede?” piagnucolò.

Jamie spalancò la bocca, mostrando i denti aguzzi.

“Vedi, mentre tu venivi trasformato, anche io cambiavo. Sono diventato il nuovo compagno del signore di queste terre”. Morse con forza Mandal, facendolo piagnucolare disperato.

Iniziò a succhiare il suo sangue con foga, ispessendo le occhiaie sotto i suoi occhi luminosi.

Mandal si accasciò contro l’albero, gli occhi chiusi, le labbra sporte, le guance arrossate e il sudore che gli scivolava lungo il viso pallido. Gemeva con forza, singhiozzava, Jamie gli teneva i fianchi con forza, lasciandogli delle artigliate sulla pelle.

< Non lo riconosco più. Una vita di affetto, spazzata via in una maledetta notte di Halloween > pensò, mentre le lacrime gli rigavano il viso.

 

                                                                                                                                       


End file.
